Strip
by torajack
Summary: Title kinda says it all! please r & r Vicki xxx
1. Catherine

**This is my first CSI fic so forgive me if it is a bit weird! Vicki xxx**

**

* * *

Strip **

She ended their extremely passionate kiss before pushing him into the seat behind him.

She walked back and smiled as she watched his eyes widen.

They both know what was eventually going to happen but she was more interested in how she was going to lead up to it.

She clasped her fingers behind her neck before pulling across her shoulder and down between her breasts.

She undid the top 2 buttons of her shirt, she moved her fingers up to the top of her breasts and back down again.

His breathing quickened and a smile tugged at his lips.

She slowly opened the remaining three buttons on her shirt before letting it run down her arms and fall to the ground.

She traced her index fingers up the length of her stomach and chest stopping when she got to the straps of her bra.

As a wave of goose bumps flushed her body she pulled the straps off her shoulder as far as the would go.

Brushing the backs of her hands against the outside of her breasts she moved them down her sides towards her trousers.

Her hands met at her button which is carefully undid before tugging at the zip.

He shifted in the chair as he prepared himself for what was to come.

She pulled her trousers past her hips and let his gaze linger on boy shorts.

She smiled as she saw she had him exactly where she wanted him 'wanting her!'

She pushed her trousers all the way down to her ankles stepping out of then to reveal her slender underwear clad figure in all its glory.

"Oh, yea baby" He whispered as his mouth went completely dry.

In the matching green bra and pants that complemented her skin and hair perfectly she looked stunning.

She smiled again as she continued her tease.

She reached behind her and carefully unhooked the clasp on her bra.

She pulled the straps off her shoulders and down her arms.

As her breasts were revealed the colder air caused her nipples to harder.

She walked towards him and straddled his lap.

He took a deep breath and licked his lips and she pushed her breasts towards him.

She planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"God, Cath you are great" He smiled before attempting to pick her up.

"Not so fast Warrick" she smiled back, "Now its your turn to strip"

He sat her back down on the chair before standing in front of her and beginning his own tease.

**

* * *

What did u think? Please r & r either way! xxx **


	2. Warrick

**This was originally going to be a one-shot but by popular demand I have got Warrick to strip! **

**I don't own CSI – if I did Warrick would strip a lot!!! Lol**

**

* * *

Warrick**

Warrick stood back into the spot where Catherine had been standing and smiled at her.

Catherine sat back in the seat preparing herself for what was to come.

Warrick ran his hand down his toned stomach before tugging at the hem of his t-shirt.

He lifted it up as far as his belly button and then stopped.

Catherine's eyes widened as she gazed at the patch of hair which began under Warrick's trousers.

She took a deep breath, this was one of the things she found incredibly sexy in a guy.

Warrick continued to lift his shirt slowly revealing his muscular chest and washboard stomach.

He pulled the shirt over his head and threw it towards Catherine.

She reached out to catch it before lifting it to her face to breathe in his sexy smell.

She smiled as she drew her attention back to the half naked man in front of her.

Warrick took a step forward towards Catherine.

"Oh no" She laughed "I think you are still a little over dressed!"

Warrick frowned at stepped back again.

He slowly undid his belt buckle and pulled it from his jeans.

Moving his hands across his jeans he unbuttoned the top.

He slowly pulled the zipper down and began to push the jeans down his legs.

Catherine took another deep breath and 'braced' herself for what was about to come.

The jeans were slightly baggy so the easily fell down Warrick's legs.

He stepped out of them removing his trainers as he did.

He stepped towards Catherine and stopped in front of her.

Catherine smiled as he looked over Warrick's perfect body.

His chest was toned and his arms were muscley

His tight black boxers were bulging.

He took another step towards Catherine.

He lean down towards her and softly kissed her neck.

"So, Miss Willows" He whispered into her ear "Am I suitably dressed now?"

Catherine smiled and pulled him onto her.

"What do you think?"

**

* * *

Please R & R Vicki xxx**


End file.
